


Uncovering Secrets

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [2]
Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc. (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Zombie Apocalypse, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE}Tubbo and Tommy search a mall, things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Zombie AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 12
Kudos: 422





	Uncovering Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> TW//
> 
> VOMITING, SUICIDE MENTIONS (HANGING) PANIC ATTACKS AND PARANOIA!  
> Please be careful! 
> 
> (The hanging is from zombies, who died because they didn’t want to live in the scary world.)

Four months have passed since they lost their father.

Four months since they last saw the light in their life, the man who saved them from the corrupt and painful world, but also themselves.

Four long and painful months.

Wilbur cracked open the door just a tad, his eyes glued to his older brother who was staring into the broken mirror, his long pink hair unbraided and a mess, tangled and definitely needing a brush.  
Technoblade glanced his way and sighed, practically shuddering as his eyes trailed down to himself.

“... I don’t know what to do, Wil.”

Wilbur hummed in acknowledgment, closing the door behind him as he forced Technoblade to sit on a half broken stool, taking his own place on the toilet seat.  
He pulled Techno’s hair behind his head as he snatched up a comb, beginning to carefully brush the long pink mess.

“It feels like he’s still here. I keep hearing him- him in my head and he just- he just keeps whispering but I can never make it out,” Techno mumbles, closing his brown eyes.  
They didn’t look very similar, which was funny considering as children they were pretty much identical. Techno dyed his hair pink at the age of fifteen and throughout the apocalypse, they managed to find the supplies to dye it.

Although it wasn’t as pink as it used to be, now a soft pale pink, brown roots most definitely peeking through.

“Yeah. Tommy can’t sleep at night... He thinks I don’t hear him crying at night, but he seems to forget the two of us have extreme anxiety. I know the gremlin child’s crying,” he chuckled softly, trying to hide his sadness.  
“Tubbo doesn’t seem as bright and happy as he used to be either... We... We’re all a bit of a fucking mess, huh?”

Techno’s shoulders shook slightly, hinting to a silent chuckle “Yup. Definitely more than a bit...” he pauses, “Dad was bit.”

Wilbur stopped, his eyelids drooping slightly “... I know. We all knew.”

Techno didn’t say anything.

“We all realised. Tommy knew first, he told me. Tubbo didn’t realise until he was holding back— until he was— yeah. It was...” he laughs “It was easy to see...”

“Dad never was good at hiding things.”

“Now that’s true. Remember when he was decorating that one shed we were staying in for a week? He was trying to hide the presents he made for Tommy’s birthday—“ he giggles as he begins to braid his twins hair “God he was so bad at it, Tommy knew about it within minutes.”

“We should probably figure out what we’re doing for Tubbo’s birthday, huh?”

Techno shrugged “If we can get to the safe place dad was talking about, we won’t have to worry too much... I’m still wary of it all though, Wil.”

“Dad says it looked safe, we really should go. Tubbo and Tommy would fit in perfectly there. We should trust him, that’s what he asked of us.”  
Wilbur finished up, pulling the braid over his brothers shoulders and hugging him from behind.  
“It’ll be okay, you know? You and I can get through this together. You always assume it’s just you in charge but you know it’s me and you, we gotta protect these fucking gremlins together, not just you. We’re in this together.”

“I know, Wil. It... I just have to keep us all together. That’s all I have to do—“

“We. That’s all WE have to do, Tech,” Wilbur furrows his brows, turning Technoblade around just to wrap his arms around him tightly, closing his eyes “I refuse to leave you, we can get through this together, okay? We have to do it for them.”

Techno huffs, but he lightly pats his twins back “... Alright... We should get some rest now, we’ve got to get up early tomorrow. They aren’t going to be happy.” His monotone voice drops below a whisper, Wilbur watching as he gets to his feet and exits the small bathroom.

Wilbur takes a moment to gather his thoughts, glancing to the broken mirror, his memories of Philza breaking through, reminding him of the smallest things...  
He shook his head, rubbing his face and making his way out.

“HEY! DICKHEAD!” Tommy yelled at the zombie a few feet away, lifting his crowbar as the creature caught sight of him, gurgling and limping its way towards him.   
He waited until he was close before slamming the crowbar down onto its head, smashing it through its skull and watching it drop to the floor.

He glances over to the corner, where Tubbo stares in surprise, his face dropping “Tommy, please don’t start fights when we can avoid them.”

“It was just one! C’mon, Tubbo. How much we gor’ left on the list?” He muttered, sliding over looking over the smaller boys shoulder at the scrumpled piece of paper in his hand.

Tubbo shrugged “We need some painkillers and bandages, for Techno’s burns, and then we just need to find some food, that’s all. Just as much things as we can find really.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s all on the list, huh,” Tommy narrows his eyes at the piece of paper, then towards his best friend “Why don’t we grab some fuckin’ sparklers? There should be some in this stupid mall.”

Tubbo lightened up, smiling sweetly “Good idea! It’s probably New Year’s Eve soon, right? Philza had those diaries—“  
He stopped.

Tommy stiffened, staring at the empty floor beside him, a sad expression crossing his features before once again, shrugging it off and slapping on his brave face again.  
“Yeah probably, think Techno’s been keeping the dates and shit! If we can’t find any maybe we can get party poppers or somethin’.”

Tubbo’s hand slips back into Tommy’s as their begin their search around the left side of the mall, keeping their eyes peeled as they tread carefully.  
Wilbur and the two boys had split up, deciding it was safer for the two boys to stick together.   
Technoblade was also on his own searching around the mall in a different part, they all were aiming to find different things, since it was getting closer to winter and they knew they had to stock up before the snowfall began.

Winter was safe— zombie wise. It was much harder for the zombies to get to them, they slowed and even froze to the point they could just be smashed like an icicle.  
But getting places was dangerous.  
Finding supplies was dangerous.  
Animal hunting was fucking dangerous.

It was so incredibly difficult to survive the winters, so when they found such a big place full of things— they had to split.

Normally, Philza would be with the two boys... But that wasn’t going to happen anymore.

Tommy raises his knife as he carefully steps into the perfectly silent shop, tightening his grip on Tubbo’s hand, just to remind him to stay safe and close.  
The silence always scared the crap out of him. He knew it was just as dangerous as being loud.   
They could be caught off guard fast, or maybe they could trip and draw all the attention to them.  
Whatever it was, silence was unnerving and scary, and Tommy couldn’t do anything to stop his heart rate increasing but reassuring himself that Tubbo was by his side.

“Tommy?” His best friend, more so his brother nowadays, whispered “can... can we talk?”

“What about?” Tommy frowned slightly, stopping at a shelf and rummaging about, holding the torch in his mouth as he pats about, occasionally grabbing small boxes and showing Tubbo, who nods or shakes his head.

Tubbo let out a shaky breath “I keep hearing you wake up at night... Crying...”

The taller boy halted, glancing towards him and taking the torch out of his mouth, giving Tubbo his full attention, still making sure to keep an eye on their surroundings.

“I know— I know you keep having nightmares about Dad and... And I do too...” he sighs “I- honestly— I can’t stop thinking about how he... How he died, Tommy. What if there was something I could of done to stop it?”

He shook his head, gently grabbing his best friends shoulders.  
“Tubbo... It wasn’t our fault. Dad was fuckin’ selfless and shit. We— we don’t even know how he got bit so we can’t blame ourselves. I know you get nightmares too. I jus’ didn’t wanna speak about it, y’know?” He shrugs “It’s somethin’ that affects us all differently I guess. Techno doesn’t cry and Wilbur cries a lot. Which isn’t a bad thing! But I didn’t know if you actually wanted to talk about it.”

“It was my fault,” Tubbo’s voice breaks, his eyes meeting Tommy’s “I—“

“Tubbo don’t blame yourself, none of us could of stopped it, please. I... Tubbo it’s me and you against the world, like it always has been—“ he takes his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, before wrapping him up in a tight hug.  
“Please don’t lose yourself because you blame yourself. Please don’t leave me.”

Tubbo was silent, his body shivering as he sniffles, but nods, hiding his face in his chest as they hug, gripping the back of his shirt, squeezing his eyes shut tightly “Okay Tommy— I- I won’t.”

They stayed in each other’s arm a while, pulling away to continue their scavenge for supplies.

Tommy walks ahead as he spots the back room, hopping over the counters to check behind for anything they can grab.  
He snatches up a few breakfast bars, deciding that they could help if they get too hungry, shoving them into their bag.  
He gets back to his feet, opening the door.

He’s caught off guard when it pushes open itself by the smallest of touches, wide eyed as he takes a step back, turning to motion for Tubbo to follow.  
The smaller boy does so, running to his side, holding his hand and giving him a smile.  
Tubbo always made Tommy feel so much braver.

Except when they heard the groans and gurgles, his bravery faltered.  
Nothing was coming through the door though, so Tommy went ahead and pushed through his anxieties, shoving open the door and taking a small step in, keeping Tubbo behind him.

Tommy almost puked.

There were many zombies hanging from the ceiling, their bodies writhing and gurgling, the ropes creaking lightly as their bodies swayed.  
Two bodies that had fallen down already, the rope split and the zombies crawling around, trapped by tables or chairs as they let out low groans.  
To Tommy, those groans always felt like cries for help. He wished he could of helped them, especially these people.

He covered Tubbo’s eyes, shaking his head and taking a step back, but before he could, Tubbo pulled his hands off, the pair of them staring in horror at the scene infront of them.

“Oh my god, Tommy...” he whispered.

Tommy flinched, “Yeah... It’s fuckin’ weird Innit?”

Tubbo gulped, but continued forward, walking past the hanging bodies silently, managing to avoid any of those zombies reaching towards him.  
He was shaking, he noticed, his hands clenched so tightly his knuckles were growing white.  
Quickly, Tommy followed after, grabbing onto the back of his shirt, ignoring the way Tubbo threw him a look that basically said ‘clingyinnit’.

He was not clingy, he just didn’t want to lose his best friend.

“Is this a good idea?” He says.

Tubbo shrugged his shoulders “... They all died so they must have some stuff left behind, right?”

They get to the other side of the room, relieved that they finally got past all the hanging corpses— could they even be considered corpses anymore?  
They were still technically alive... Right?  
Sometimes, Tommy felt as if they were speaking.

‘Save me’

He took a step.

‘Please help’

He took another step.

‘Just one look’

Another.

‘Help us, become us’

Tubbo snapped him out of his thoughts, his eyes wide in sudden panic.  
Tommy’s foot was mere seconds away from one of the crawling Zombie’s face, Tubbo’s knife being dug into its skull as the smaller boy looked up at him, confused.  
He hadn’t even realised he had moved towards them instinctively. Ever since Philza died, he had realised that his father was probably one of the ‘dead’ too.  
He wouldn’t be able to kill his dad, so why should it be easy to kill these guys?

“Ever since— ever since Dad died you’ve been like this,” Tubbo whispered.

“Like what?” He instantly got defensive, resting the palm of his hand on his belt “I haven’t been any different!”

Tubbo stood up “Yes! Yes you have! It’s as if you— you like them! I don’t— I don’t understand but this isn’t the first time I’ve had to stop you from getting eaten like— like this!”

His blue eyes glanced down towards the floor “Shut up. Nothing is different.”  
He spun on his heels, making his way to the door to the next room, shaking the handle when it doesn’t open first try.

“Tommy! Please stop ignoring me! You aren’t listening— you never listen! I’ve tried to tell you so many times—“

“JUST SHUT UP, TUBBO! I’M NOT FUCKIN’ CRAZY!”

“I DIDN’T CALL YOU CRAZY, TOMMY! IT— IT’S MY FAULT YOU’RE LIKE THIS! IF I—“

Tommy began to pry open the door with his crowbar, snarling “YOU’RE ALWAYS MAKING IT ABOUT YOU! YOU DON’T REALLY GIVE A SHIT!”

“IT WAS ME! I LET THE ZOMBIES IN! DAD DIED BECAUSE OF ME!”

The room went silent.

The crowbar dropping out of his hands.

His voice was uncharacteristically quiet “... What?”

“I-I left— I left the door open. I didn’t mean to— I forgot to close it behind me. I fell in one of the rooms and then they all came in— I- I told Phil— that’s why we all rushed up there— That’s why Phil had to stay behind—“ he sobs, his hands shakily wiping at his face, desperately trying to stop the flow of tears  
“I killed dad! It was me!”

Tommy wanted to scream. He wanted to punch Tubbo, he wanted to strangle him— he just wanted to inflict so much pain on him.  
But instead, Tommy faced him and shook his head.

“I hate you.”

Tubbo’s face shattered, his jaw dropping as he choked on his tears, shaking his head and stepping forward “Tommy— Tommy please—“

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME, BITCH!” He yelled, stumbling backwards.

Tubbo fell to his knees, covering his ears as he sobbed, his voice breaking as he begged him to stop, to forgive him.  
But Tommy couldn’t hear him, it was as if the world stopped turning,   
Tubbo was the reason his dad died.

(No he wasn’t, don’t be stupid Tommy)

He left the door open.

(It was an accident Tommy, he was going to die anyway)

He hated Tubbo

(That’s not true, Tommy)

He continued pulling at the door handle, hissing and muttering under his breath.

“You fuckin’ idiot, you are such a fuckin’ idiot Tubbo— FUCK! FUCK!” He yelled, kicking the door so hard it jolted open, and instantly he regret it as a zombie fell straight into his arms.  
He fell to the floor, hitting the ground with a thud, letting out a panicked scream as the zombie screeched in his face, attempting to bite him as he shoved and pushed, Tommy’s heart pounding in his ears.

He was distantly aware of Tubbo’s terrified yelling behind him, managing to flip himself over and kick the zombie away, trying to scramble to his feet, but falling once again as it pulls down his leg, dragging his heel to its mouth.  
He manages to kick its jaw, yelling and screaming, grabbing the whistle from around his neck and blowing into it as loud as he could, alerting Wilbur and Technoblade to the two boys danger.

Tommy escaped, freeing his leg, but as he fell back, another zombie fell right on top of him, followed by another.  
He screeched, shakily getting his gun out of its holster, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he put his finger on the trigger and pulled.  
Another gunshot went off just as his did, both the zombies on top of his frail body dropping limp.  
He laid there, panting for breath, a soft wheeze escaping his throat.

There were more coming, they had to get out of there—

“Tommy? Are— are you—“ He instantly looked over.

Tubbo’s voice was soft, almost silent, he was surprised he even heard it.  
Blood was all over his face, his hands twitching as he held his gun close to his chest.  
There was blood all over his front too, his shirt drenched in it.   
But the more Tommy focused on the injury in his cheek, the more he realised—

He paled as he recognises the teeth marks.

“No—“ his voice broke, shoving the bodies away as he crawled over to Tubbo “NO!” He screamed, sobbing, grabbing at the hoodie tied around his waist, holding it against Tubbo’s face.  
The boy started screaming in pain, blood soaking the grey fabric almost instantly, the shock and panic of it all kicking in.

“We- we need to get out now— we— there’s probably more—“ Tommy’s breathing was picking up now, picking Tubbo up bridal style, holding the small boy to his chest as if he were a baby, and Tubbo allowed him, hiding his face in his chest and biting his own hand, trying desperately to muffle his pained screaming.

He backed up, crying out in fear as one of the hanging zombies gripped onto his shirt, managing to get out of the situation quickly as he dived past them, slamming his shoulder into the door and letting out a horrific cry of pain, dropping to his knees and dropping Tubbo in the process.   
His shoulder was dislocated, but Tubbo and him were in danger.  
Looking around there were already groups moving in, making their way straight in his direction.

Tommy just sobbed, covering Tubbo with his body.

“I-I’M SO SORRY TUBBO! I’M SO SORRY I WAS SO FUCKING STUPID I SHOULDN’T OF YELLED AND— AND IT WASN’T YOUR FAULT! IT WASN’T I PROMISE I-I’M JUST A SELFISH DICKHEAD—“

Tubbo was clinging to him, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over again, Tommy following in and hugging him so tightly he swore he couldn’t breathe.  
The pair clung to one another, waiting for the inevitable painful death.

But it never came.

Instead gunshots and yelling, Wilbur and Techno’s voices swearing and mercilessly killing all the zombies that dare go close to their family.  
Tommy was yanked to his feet, the lanky blond pulling Tubbo up with him, holding him close as he realised he passed out, looking to Technoblade desperately, the tears flooding down his cheeks.

“HE— HE’S GOT—“ Tommy choked.

Technoblade looked terrified as his eyes landed on Tubbo’s face, unable to see the wound but seeing all the blood scared him.  
He grabbed the boys, chucking him over his shoulders.  
“WIL, LET’S GO! TUBBO’S HURT!” He yells.

They’re out of breath when they’re finally done outrunning the zombies, Tommy falling to his knees and gagging, vomiting onto the floor as he wailed, faintly acknowledging Wilbur who’s rubbing his back, watching Technoblade tend to Tubbo worriedly and fast.  
They hid in an abandoned shop, blocking up the doors and they had laid Tubbo’s unconscious body on a table.

Tommy knows when Tubbo’s bite has been uncovered when a sharp gasp leaves Techno’s mouth and the pink haired man drops the hoodie, stepping back in fear.  
Wilbur looks over, confused, getting to his feet.  
But as soon as he does, he collapses again.

He gasps, his hand going to his head.  
“Oh god. Oh my fucking god— Oh my god Techno what do we do—“ he whispered.

The eldest stared, horrified by the scene. Tubbo was so young— so sweet and kind and happy— he didn’t deserve this.   
Technoblade couldn’t believe this, so as he fought back tears he cleared his throat.  
“Wil, pass the first aid kit. We— we have to clean the wound.”

Tommy remembered Wilbur and Techno rushing around him, Wilbur crying and hiccuping while Techno reminded him they needed to clean the wound before anything worse happened.

He went numb as he stumbled to his feet.

Your fault 

(No, Tommy it’s not)

You shouldn’t of yelled 

(That’s true)

You should join them

(Tommy)

You should join them

(Mate?)

The door slammed.

Tommy had left.


End file.
